ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashley Riot
Ashley Riot (born on April 1st, 1983), is an American professional wrestler and is currently working for the 3WL. Biography It's said a man can be judged on how he has lived his life -- which is precisely the reason Ashley never let's much of her story out for the people to gawk at. Although new to the wrestling world in some ways, she has come to know that she will be judged, like it or not, and she can stand up to blind prejudice -- but blind hatred? That's asking to be hurt. International Wrestling Federation Era To many, Ashley's reasons for her very first wrestling event were unclear. After much verbal assaults on various people, Ashley took action. After DDT'ing fellow woman wrestler "The Unforgiving Bitch" Lightning off the top of a steel cage, she went on to assault G-Man and absolutely destroying him in the process. According to her, it was all a warm up for her match in the Main Event; a Four Way Elimination Match for the IWF Cruiserweight Title. After elimination Jason Blade with a Swanton Bomb, it was her and Jamie Stevens for the match, as the fourth competitor had gotten himself eliminated. She hit him with a Double Arm DDT for the match and the title, then proceeded to verbally assault the roster some more before getting hit from behind with a chair by a man called Dead Skull. The following week at the next Monday Night Xtreme, Ashley Riot was not scheduled to have a match, but she felt the need to get involved anyways. She took the week off she had to get to know her new friend, Miyoko, better. She found out about Miyoko's Seppuku (Suicide) Match against an unknown opponent. For no real reason, Ashley felt the need to interfere in that match to make sure Miyoko would turn out fine. That Monday, she did just that -- by disguising herself as Miyoko herself and saving her just at the end -- making her opponent, Sebastian DarkBain, tap out via the Sharpshooter. With Miyoko saved, the only thing Ashley wanted to do was send out another message -- and she got that by beating the holy hell out of G-Man. Again. With that message sent, Ash could relax and enjoy her time until the next Monday Night Extreme two weeks down the line. Which is when, according to Ashley, when all hell broke loose. Her next opponent would be none other then a fellow female wrestler in "The Unforgiving Bitch" Lightning. The previous week, Ashley handcuffed her to the ring ropes and beat her bloody with a bat and her fists, and Lightning wanted blood -- and she got it; In a Cage Match for the Cruiserweight Championship. The match was going well until members of Lethal Injection (Dead Skull, TormenT, James Assassin) got involved to prevent Ashley from getting outside the cage. Just when all hope seemed lost, a masked man came down to the ring and saved Ashley from the trio. Seeing an opportunity, Ashley would take advantage of it, but was pleased once again to see Osirus Blackheart come down to ringside and hold off Lethal Injection also. Just as she was going outside, the man in the mask spit a red mist in her face. The match continues, but after a particularly vicious bulldog, Ashley tries to exit the ring. Dead Skull tries to swing the door in her face again, but Ashley puts her boot up and counters, smashing the door back in Dead Skull's face. Exiting the ring, Ashley wins her third match and thirsty for revenge. Death Row Wrestling Federation Era Unfortunately, with the sudden closing of the IWF, Ashley Riot never got to face any of her opponents again. Waking up to a message on her phone that it was tanked, Ashley quickly went out again into the world, looking for another federation to make an impact in. She quickly found the Death Row Wrestling Federation. Looking into it's ranks, Ashley found herself a new home even more quickly then she expected. Taking Miyoko in hand, Ashley entered the DRWF and prepared for another war. Her first match in the DRWF was against Mandy Love Nomura's husband, Yoshi Nomura. Although Ashley was confident, she didn't feel up to the consistent talent she kept seeing, although she would never admit it. So she did the only thing she knew how to do; cheated. Calling the police, she told them that Mandy was certified crazy and had her escorted to another part of the arena and kept her there so she couldn't interfere in her match. The actual match went back and fourth, with Ashley finally pulling off the win in the end. Mandy, wanting revenge, challenged Ashley to a MMA match, with stipulations to be announced later. Of course, Mandy Love Nomura would never make it to their match, as she quit due to Ashley Riot's tactical assault on her husband Yoshi -- in the way of hitting him in the head with a bat. After leaving. Ashley watched as Miyoko went to defeat her opponent Tyrant -- the very same person Ashley would be facing the very next week!! Cursing her luck, Ashley went into the match with high hopes and came out on top, but just barley, as the big man gave her no room to breath. When World's Collide XI also started, with Ashley Riot advancing into the second round as Number One seed in her bracket. With her ego being boosted and her skills only getting sharper, Ashley thinks things could only look up -- which they did, as Ashley passed the second round of When World's Collide XI and went onto the third. Things heated up amazingly in Round Three of WWC. Ashley and Miyoko also faced off against Thunderwolf and Shame, who they beat in a No Contest because they didn't show up, as they were too afraid. Of course, Ashley didn't back down from her third opponent in WWC -- the 'legendary' Jimmy Luciano. Try as she might, the experience factor was there as Jimmy beat her out of advancing and left her out in the cold. Discouraged, Ashley vowed to come back into wrestling stronger then ever and, with no contact with anyone, left the public scene to train harder and learn different styles of wrestling. Her contract temporarily on hold in the DRWF and Miyoko worried sick, Ashley could only turn away and walk off, hoping to make a bigger impact the second time around. Four months later and Ashley Riot was back in the drivers seat. The time off took an edge off of her, however, and she still felt rusty coming back so suddenly to the wrestling world. Upon discovering that her girlfriend Miyoko was being unfaithful, Ashley Riot forged an alliance (on and off the camera) with a man named Julian Jenkins, who vowed to help Ashley take her vengeance out on Miyoko at Death and Resurrection II. The match was a Four Team Elimination Match that pitted Ashley Riot and Julian Jenkins versus the DRWF Sovereign (Tag Team) Champions in Miyoko and Sakura, but also Sean Corbin and Jason Royce and Anthony Vitone and Genocide. After a long and hard fought battle, Ashley and Julian prevailed over Royce and Vitone for the win, making them the newest DRWF Sovereign Champions and Julian Jenkins the first double champion of Generation 9. Ashley had to go through The Hen and Jason Royce the very next week, and although she didn't admit it, she was nervous about the match. But whether it was luck, skill or The Hen and Royce weren't on their "A" game, Ashley Riot came out the winner. Of course, the winner of the match would go into a 10 Person Over The Top Rumble Match the next Black Sunday to determine the Number One Contender for the Eternal Championship. Motivated and ready, Ashley dived in head first, even though she was going up against fellow Exiled member Lucas Knight, as well as numerous other high ranked and highly respected superstars. Unfortunately, while she was the second to last person eliminated, Genocide was the one to win the rumble. The loss sent Ashley into another depression, one that lasted for several months and keeping her from the main stream spotlight for just as long. Her imminent return to the squared circle was shrouded in mystery and silence at the beginning of DRWF Generation 10. One day she wasn't there, the next day she was. It was classic Ashley Riot style, to a point; she just didn't want to make a huge thing out of her coming back. It was marred, however -- some people saw right away that she was a different person. Her smile was a bit more sadistic, her laugh a bit darker, her look a little more revealing, even for her. Her in ring tendency changed too -- no longer was she trying to be technical about her style, but all out violence triumphed over her long hard attained discipline she had taught herself long ago. A new attitude and darker ambition led a victory over Josh Epic in her first match back, though some credit Johnny Dream for her win, she discredits them with a short "hmph' and move on. Unfortunately, Ashley had to move on a bit sooner then she realized, as the Death Row Wrestling Federation closed it pearly gates, leaving Ashley very, very jobless. It didn't take long for someone to pick up on Ashley's talents, however. She applied everywhere she knew, and Pride and Honor Wrestling answered her call, and her a new world spread out before her, one very, very different then the DRWF. Pride and Honor Wrestling Era Not much is really known about what happened to Ashley Riot in her last days as a wrestler in PHW. She lost her matches and, essentially, her mind. There was much speculation on why, but the death of her longtime partner Julian Jenkins was blamed for the cause of this, and she was therefore shipped off to an mental institute, where she spent the nearly four years. The Departure Ashley's Riot departure from the wrestling world was not a pretty one. After the loss of her girlfriend Miyoko and her good friend Julian Jenkins, her already fragile mental state simple went away. Deemed a hazard to society, Ashley Riot was sent to Gateway Mental Corrections for the better part of four years before being released due to her being 'cured'. 3WL Era The doctors told her she was fine after almost a year inside Gateway Mental Corrections, but Ashley Riot ended up staying for almost four years. One day, however, for no apparent reason Ashley told the doctors that in two weeks time she was to be released, around the new year of 2009. News of her release spread quickly, and The Circle, who had been with her behind the scenes the whole time, was quick to send out an agent to recover her; one Deanna Raventhorne. Back from the UK, Deanna was swift to pick up the Ashley Riot assignment. Charged with taking care of Ashley and helping her adapt to a world that grew without her, Deanna also put herself in as her manager in the federation herself and The Circle picked out for her; 3WL. And so begins Ashley Riot's new legacy. And January 15th, 2009, Deanna gave Ashley the news of her first match; a Battle Royal for the Sky High Championship. After four years of inactivity Ashley felt she wasn't ready, while Deanna felt if she couldn't get ready and at least perform well in the Battle Royal then she should just quit. Never one to back down from a challenge, Ashley quickly got back into her role of wrestling gladiator, only this time without the drugs or alcohol. She completely scrapped her old fighting style and instead opted to create on of her own; deadly, efficient and most of all, easy to execute. She was as ready as she'd ever be. When the fated day arrived all Ashley could do was pace and be worried, but it was all for naught. The first card of the 3WL in years was as spectacular as they said it would be and more. Ashley got to see her competition and was impressed; or maybe her senses were dulled from lack seeing another wrestlers for all those years. Before the Battle Royale began, however, Ashley paid Jinee "Jinx" Nixon a visit. The reason? To force her participation on wining the Battle Royale in exchange for keeping one of Jinx's secrets. Jinx reluctantly agreed. And while the battle was hard fought, Ashley and Jinx were the last two in the ring, with Jinx turning on Ashley instead of eliminating her as per their agreement. In the end, Ashley turned the tables and eliminated Jinx to become the first ever 3WL Sky High Champion...and winning a title in her first match back in almost four years. Of course, the higher ups decided that Jinx would like a second chance at gaining the Sky High Championship and gave her another shot. However, nothing was further from Jinx's mind and nothing would be more pleasing to the current champion. Jinx stepped out of line and she needed to be taught a lesson, after all, and Ashley decided it was time to further humiliate her. She didn't get far, however, because after winning her match, Jinx's manager Chastity Pride came to the ring and took off Jinx's mask, revealing her identity to the world. A three woman tag team match was what was in store for Ashley Riot at the next 3WL Clash!. Riot would team up with Jinx and a mysterious new woman by the name of Lotus to go against Eva Rodriguez, Gina Santiago and Joanie Storm. The match went about as well as people expected; pure chaos was the call of the night. The match ended in shambles, with Lotus taking out Jinx with a bard wired fist and Eva being beat down by Shelly the Bod and her own tag partner in this match, Gina Santiago. Ashley fled the scene after seeing Lotus take Jinx and knowing she was all alone, went to look for what she felt was her last link to sanity; Jinx. The Clash! was a big one for Ashley as she got to take on the big fish in the small pond; Eva Rodriguez. They had met only a few times and in those times Ash felt truly threatened by The Latina Pitbull. The both were stubborn and strong willed women but when they got to the match it was pretty much close to even. The only thing that Ashley could do to even surprise her the woman was kiss her, which disturbed Eva since she had busted open the Sky High Champion earlier in the match and was beyond bloody. She ran out of the ring with Ash hot on her heels but the blood loss was too much the Ashley as she passed out. The match ended in a double count out. Later in the evening Ashley tried to consul a panic stricken Jinee "Jinx" Nixon on her upcoming death match against Oni Kymiku. She succeeded, but the match ended in failure as Ash was, accidentally, the fall of Jinx as a missed chair shot from Ashley gave Oni all the time she needed to nail Jinx with her panted Oni Driver into a pit of glass Shards for the win. Granted, Ashley was stopped by Eva as The Latina Pitbull came to save Ashley from Oni's henchmen and the delay caused Ashley to miss the critical chair shot, but the results were the same regardless. In Wrestling *'FINISHERS:' 1. Riot Breaker'' - Ankle Lock 2. Bolt from the Blue'' - Yakuza Kick *'SETUP MOVE:' 1. Assassination'' - AJ Styles' Pele Kick *'TRADEMARK MOVES:' 1. Rollin' Dirty 2. The Setup 3. 6-Hit Combo 4. Sweetest Taboo 5. Karmabuster '05 *'OTHER COMMON MOVES:' 1. Snap Suplex 2. Tornado DDT 3. Handspring Enziguri 4. Ace Crusher 5. European Uppercuts 6. Super Star Elbow * 7. Hard Lariat * 8. Elevated STF 9. Italian Stretch 10. Springboard Dropkick 11. Hangman's Facebuster 12. Northern Lights Suplex 13. Guillotine Legdrop 14. Stiff Kicks 15. Flip Neckbreaker * 16. Burning Sword 17. Snap Neckbreaker 18. Sliding D 19. Shining Wizard * 20. Glimmering Warlock 21. Uraken 22. Flying Armbar * 23. Enzu Elbow Smash 24. Various Superkicks * 25. Springboard Moonsault 26. Elbow Flurry Championships # 1x IWF Cruiserweight Champion # 1x DRWF Sovereign (Tag Team) Champions w/ Julian Jenkins # 1x 3WL Sky High Champion Accomplishments # Running Mandy Love Nomura out of the DRWF # Running Joey Johnson out of the DRWF Greatest Moments # IWF: Defeating Jamie Stevens, Iago Delacroix and Jason Blade for the IWF Cruiserweight Championship Match on Monday Night Xtreme. # IWF: Defeating Lightning to retain the IWF Cruiserweight Championship at a Cage Match on Monday Night Xtreme. # DRWF: Ashley Riot and Julian Jenkins defeating Sean Corbin and Jason Royce, Miyoko and Sakura, and Anthony Vitone and Genocide, in a 4 team tag match at Death And Resurrection II. # 3WL: Winning a Eleven Woman Battle Royal and becoming the first ever Sky High Champion after four years away from the ring at the Grand Reopening of 3WL at CLASH! Greatest Moments # When Worlds Collide: Losing to Jimmy Luciano in Round Three of WWC. # DRWF: Being the last one eliminated in the 10 Person Battle Royal for a shot at the DRWF Eternal Title. # PHW: Losing to her very first match ever to Matthew Engel.